conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
White genocide in South Africa
The White genocide of South Africa (or known in Afrikaans as: Wit Volksmoord or ''Die Donker Toekoms (literally means "The Dark Future") is a name given to the large number of White South African farmers killed each year, the number is widely ignored by the South African goverment and media. The white minority dies four times the national death number. The South African media labels anything criticizing the white genocide as "white privilege" or "far-right". Cause The exact cause for why the white death number's higher then other races is currently unknown, many have suggested it to be some govermental cold war, while some have suggested it could be due to there being more whites working in agriculture in South Africa then other races, and that murderers would always prefer to attack farms due to it being open and unarmed. Conspiracies It is believed that the South African goverment might be hiring soldiers to invade white farms and murdering them for revenge of Apartheid. Other theories Other theories have speculated that the reason why so many white farmers get attacked in South Africa, is due to the white farmers having less protected farms. Media cover-ups Lack of attention given to white victims In 2016, Afriforum (a South African minority rights organization) made a chart on the number of white victims reported in the media vs black victims in South Africa, and it was shown that the media reported more on white on black deaths then black on white deaths. (video can be viewed here) Afriforum's chart: As seen, Mail & Guardian reported only on White on Black murders, which means a they must have signed a policy to not document any victims unless they are black. SABC (The state's network) also reported few black on white incidents, which means the state is onto something. White genocide parties There are many political parties in South Africa who's ideology is to create a communist state in which White land is given to Black farmers, these parties include the EFF (Economic Freedom Fighters), ANC (African National Congress), and the SACP (South African Communist Party). Anti-White genocide movements In South Africa there are many movements against the White Genocide. Music Singers such as Bok van Blerk, Fokofpolisiekar, Steve Hofmeyr and Koos Kombuis have releashed various songs speaking against the White Genocide. Bok van Blerk releashed a song titled "Land van Melk en Heuning" (means: Land of Milk and Honey), in the music video, van Blerk is seen walking around a broken and corrupted country (South Africa if the white genocide goes on), van Blerk sneaks around the corrupted land trading with black south africans for electronic parts in order to build a radio communicator, at the end of the video van Blerk is saved by a boat (represents the white south african's emigrating to other countries due to the high risk in South Africa). List of Anti-White Genocide songs: * ''Land van Melk en Heuning ''(youtube link) by Bok van Blerk (2013). * ''Antibiotika by Fokofpolisiekar (youtube link) (2008). * Hoe lank moet ons nog sorry se? by Koos Kombuis. * ''Hoe lank nog ''(youtube link) by Jaco, Steve Hofmeyr and Koos Kombuis (2014). Art American political cartoonist Ben Garrison, drew a cartoon titled "South Africa's White Harvest", in the cartoon we are shown White South Africans drawn as wheat, and a huge hand with ANC written on its sleeve cutting the wheat with the marxism symbol, in the background we see Cyril Ramaphosa saying "NOT YET... NOT YET... NOW!!", representing the 2018 institutional change of South Africa. The cartoon is available on Ben Garrison's website here. Documentaries List of documentaries on the White Genocide: * Farmlands (full doc here) by Lauren Southern (2018). #BlackMonday In 30th October of 2017, a protest was made standing against the white genocide. In South African cultures Many cultures in South Africa see lowering the rights of white south africans as "equality". Dubula ibhunu There is a famous Xhosa song called Dubula ibhunu, the song goes about the Black South African's wanting to kill the Boers (other name for White farmer), the song has been sung by many politicians, including Jacob Zuma and Julius Malema. Julius Malema sings Dubula ibhunu. Jacob Zuma sings Dubula ibhunu. The South African goverment labels Dubula ibhunu as a "struggle song". Native blacks misconception The South African media strongly believes that the south african blacks are natives and that the whites are just collonists even though its been proven multiple times that the blacks were never native to South Africa, they historically came from the Great Lakes years after the Europeans arrived. Trivia * The White Genocide is well known in the Afrikaans community. * The BLF celebrates the White Genocide on Twitter every time a white south african has been killed. * In 2018 Lauren Southern releashed a documentary about the White Genocide called "Farmlands" (can be viewed here). * A town in the Northern Cape (Orania) has been built to protect the white south africans from the genocide. * Trump in a tweet said that his busy investigating the White Genocide of South Africa. Category:South Africa Category:Racial Category:Crime